Malas juntas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur había rechazado a Alfred, porque no sólo por un desliz de una noche se puede forjar una relación estable, lo que no sabía el inglés es que la depresión que traería en Jones este hecho atraería a desagradables juntas para Alfred. USxUK.


Holi, primer fic del día :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Alfred teniendo malas juntas :/

Cuando se trataba de hablar de Jones era un tema un tanto difícil de lidiar para Kirkland, un inglés adinerado y estudiante de ingeniería comercial. Porque él era muchas cosas, Alfred F. Jones era un amigo, su mejor amigo, su compañero en la carrera, su compañero de parrandas y de ciertos deslices con algo de alcohol, el trauma de volver en sí mientras sientes como tu mejor amigo te está follando analmente no es una experiencia notable o recomendable, pero en cierta parte superable a su modo.

Pero quizás Alfred no lo tomó así, no olvidó el momento, se quedó grabado con exceso de realismo y sentimientos que confundieron tanto al americano como para poder formular que estaba enamorado de Arthur.

Y se le confesó, esa sería su historia resumida, los huecos vacíos serían un alarde para Kirkland que no estaba acostumbrado, mucho menos con un amigo a hablar de un ámbito más bien romántico.

–No Alfred, no estoy enamorado de ti...–tajante y certera, directamente al corazón, desgarrando el músculo y dejando el interior desprotegido.

Lo había dicho sin anestesia alguna, no es que fuera en exceso frío, sólo que Jones tenía que entender por medio del criterio de madurez que uno no puede sentirse así después de un desliz, el amor requiere tiempo.

La sonrisa se volvió pequeña y sonrojó un poco sus mejillas, porque no era un rotundo no, sólo un "dame tiempo", tiempo para que nazca algo, algo que dure y que no se destruya, y, poco a poco el inglés también se vio envuelto en ese juego peligroso, se comenzó a enamorar y llevaba un pequeño regalo a Jones.

Su gesto inglés se hizo un poco más abatido cuando recordó porque él venía a visitar al americano y no en viceversa, no es muy sabido, pero se dice en la residencia de que Alfred se ha estado juntando con alguien extraño, se oyen murmullos desde la habitación, Alfred ya no salía y era extremadamente antisocial, cuando lo hacía, su linda y animada expresión era una dura, y sólo con una desgracia superior a la suya enfocaba una risilla siniestra.

El mayor estaba preocupado, Alfred tenía una mala junta, era más que obvio que ese era el problema que existía, se apretó los labios, quizás entró en una especie de depresión después de que lo rechazó.

Porque era extraño que accediera a hablar con otros y no con él ¿qué se creía ese gordo americano? ¡nadie olvida tan fácilmente a Arthur Kirkland joder!

Se animó un poco, sea lo que sea con lo que se encontrara sacaría a su amigo de ese oscuro callejón, alejaría su mala junta y lo que le estuviera haciendo daño, su primera hipótesis fue que entró a las drogas.

Lo internaría si hacía falta.

Y llegó a la casa del menor, tocando reiteradamente el timbre, no se escucha nada, parecía que no había nada, luego, unos pequeños pasos hacen rechinar la escalera, la puerta se abre, deja ver el rostro de Jones con una expresión que carecía de significado.

–¿Alfred? ¡soy yo, Arthur, abre la puerta...!–la mirada fría y distante se acopla a los ojos vedes causándole un suave terror, pero se disipó al pensar que era su amigo.

Pasara lo que pasara lo sería.

El menor aprieta el timbre electrónico abriéndole la puerta, la piel se le hiela al inglés al sentir una pequeña carcajada y una oración indescifrable, un mareo junto a unas suaves ganas de vomitar, sintió unas manos acariciar su cuello, giró hacia atrás y no vio más nada.

–Pasa antes de que me arrepienta de abrirte gruñón cejón... –sonrió el americano algo forzado.

Pero ese gesto tan propio del estadounidense hizo que el avance de Kirkland fuera más seguro y determinado.

Y Alfred le guió con una suave sonrisa hasta la pieza de arriba, Arthur sonrió con incomodidad haciéndose un poco de espacio entre esa sucia habitación, el espejo de cuerpo entero destrozado en el piso, los relojes sin pilas, y muchos crucifijos religiosos llamaron la atención del británico.

–Qué... ¿que le pasó al espejo?–no era un buen tema quizás pero no sabía con qué comenzar.

–Me molestaba... supongo...–susurró con nerviosismo.

–Alfred...–

–No es nada, sólo no quiero escucharlo, él no actúa, sólo habla...quiere que haga cosas malas...–susurró con una voz demente que alteró un poco a Kirkland.

–Así que los rumores son ciertos...–gesticuló con algo de frustración. –Estás en malos pasos, con malas juntas...–susurró mirando fijamente a Jones.

–No debiste venir, Arthur...–la voz parecía un hilo desesperado de cordura de Jones. –¿No lo entiendes verdad?–susurró parándose de la rústica silla yendo a la cama donde se encontraba el británico.

–¿Qué debería entender?–susurró mirando con algo de terror la circundante y tajante sonrisa del menor como un pequeño ángel retorcido en la injuria del pecado y la maldad.

Y algo le decía que debía correr.

–Te voy a salvar, ese sujeto no te podrá ganar Alfred, porque bueno... también estoy enamorado de ti...–

–N-No lo entiendes Arti-e, corre...–susurró el muchacho con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

El inglés rodeó al menor con sus brazos suavemente como si volviera a ser pequeño, esta vez él sería el que lo salvara, abrió los ojos suavemente mientras lo abrazaba y su gesto se deformó en uno de horror, detrás del americano habían cadáveres putrefactos de muchachos, la mayoría con una contextura similar a la suya, rubios de ojos verdes y con gruesas cejas, las manos empezaron a temblarle mirando con horror al menor quien depositaba aún la cabeza en su cuello, casi pudo jurar que uno de los descuartizados cadáveres le sonrió con una abertura donde brotaba una sangre espesa y de color azul brillante, y luego, una sombra extraña apareció del resto de cadáveres.

–Así que quieres eliminar a la "mala junta" asqueroso y débil humano...–rió la sombra manchada de sangre en su pálido rostro donde nacían unos diabólicos ojos azules y una cabellera tan negra como la noche, sin luz aparente. –¿Escuchaste eso?–

–Sí lo hice, y... ¿podrías ser un poco menos bruto cuando tienes hambre?...–

Un ser parecido al británico llamado Arthur con una sonrisa diabólica apareció sonriendo al extraño ser, era idéntico a él, sólo que su pelo era rojizo y tenía cuernos y cola, junto a una vestimenta completamente negra. A Arthur le entraron ganas de vomitar.

El muchacho de pelo rojizo sangraba, su brazo yacía con deformaciones gracias a grandes pedazos de piel arrancada y de la boca del ser más alto se veían pequeños pedazos de carne y sangre desde la comisura de los labios que presentaban una aristócrata sonrisa.

–Al-Alfred... te-tenemos que huir...–jadeaba respirando con dificultad, apunto de la desesperación.

El menor no reaccionaba, el cuerpo del británico empezó a temblar.

–Alfred...–los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas al ver que no había reacción del americano, sólo una segundos después donde depositaba su cuerpo en la cama con una expresión deformada, ese ya no era Alfred.

Y se arrepintió, porque si no lo hubiera rechazado ese día, quizás su mente llena de bondad no hubiera sido fatalmente carcomida por unos demonios.

Porque Arthur Kirkland se dio cuenta que no lo podría salvar cuando la desquiciada mirada de Jones se posó en su cuerpo y le sujetó las muñecas y una expresión lujuriosa entornaba sus ojos, y luego, volvió a ver a la figura diabólica de ojos brillantes y azules reírse suavemente mientras Alfred lo empezaba a desnudar.

Porque a esa mala y literalmente endemoniada junta... jamás la podría eliminar. Es un demonio y solamente él te puede atrapar.

**N.A:** Los demonios no podían herir ni tocar a Arthur ni a Alfred, eso se explica por una regla, muy larga para ponerla aquí, pero pueden desquiciar a un humano hasta llevarlo a la locura, pobre de los dos, los únicos felices son Devil!US y Devil!UK haciendo maldades D:, en fin, que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
